pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Armored Cannon Larva
Anonymous user brings up a good point. Every time I encounter one of these, I just swarm it and it's usually dead before it even gets the chance to buck. I can't even see the logic in throwing Pikmin. Should we just change the strategy? :'That work?-- ::Ok... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Is it me, or do these things sound like pigs? They sound just like blowhogs. It kind of bothers me that Nintendo didn't bother to give these new enemies a different sound. Portal-Kombat :They don't sound exactly the same, the ACBL is wheezier... ::I can't tell the difference at all. Well, the ACBL does do this extra sound when it's not attacking. Maybe that's the wheezing. And this is slightly off-topic, but I think that the cannon beetles in Pikmin 2 were a big step down from the original. Does anyone else want to see some Pikmin 1 enemies like the ACB, Goolix and Puffstool make a comeback in Pikmin 3? Portal-Kombat :::Speculation Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddd.... ::::He's not speculating, he's being hopeful that certain enemies will return. :::::Meh, I don't like hope either it's annoying... :::::...Need to quote that in various places... ::::::Your welcome... any1 got a pic of the ACBL (and/or the lithopods) shooting a rock?Ysyty 23:17, 8 July 2009 (UTC) This wiki is not just pics!! Has anyone noticed that in a new game you could only get an Armored Cannon Beetle Larva in the piklopedia if you kill one that's not buried?--Man-at-Legs888 21:33, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Nope, never noticed anything of the sort. --Pikdude 14:16, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :So yeah, it's true, and the same for Gatling Groinks on platforms. Also, killing buried ACBLs/platform Groinks doesn't add to your kill total in the Piklopedia. Slightly related, if you kill a Groink (not on a platform), let it revive and kill it again, you get two kills added to the Piklopedia. Also if a buried Armored Cannon Beetle Larva kills pikmin it wont ad how much pikmin it killed in the piklopedia.It will only ad how much a not buried one killed.--Man-at-Legs888 15:54, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Man, that sucks, you know how many times I went down to the Glutton's Kitchen! I thought my kill total would be something like 140 but it turns it's only 100! Also, say an Armored Cannon Beetle rock hits an enemy and kills it, does it count as your total because I'm sure it does...-- ::I don't know, that's a good question. I think it should, because there is more danger involved in that than a straight attack. Pikdude 22:19, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Possible Combination with ACB Page? Anyone think we should combine the the article with the Armored Cannon Beetle page? I don't think we should since it has its own Piklopedia entry. I'm just curious, if enough people think so, then we could make a subheading on the page stating "Larva" or something like that. Pikmin 1254 :...No.-- I was thinking the same thing. The real reason why I made this part of the discussion is just in case someone was thinking of doing that. Pikmin 1254 ...what Blue/white ACBL? What's this? :In two player VS mode, on one of those cave stages, there is a blue/white cannon beetle larva. Blue Ninjakoopa 19:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not convinced. I've played them all multiple times and never seen one. Which stage? I played Pikmin all my life and if there was a blue/white one I would of seen it buy now.Man-at-Legs888 21:27, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Greenpickle - I guess I might have just been seeing things; I could have sworn that there were bluish white ones. I've recently played Pikmin 2 and there indeed are no white/blue ACBL. :::Man at Legs - by* Blue Ninjakoopa 22:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh thats how you spell it.Man-at-Legs888 23:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Blue ninja koopa were you trying to anoy me by correcting my spelling? I can't believe I have to ask you that......Man-at-Legs888 06:03, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :No such thing. Possibly a glitch in the game, or your TV has issues.Pikdude 23:40, February 11, 2010 (UTC)